Glass-ceramics are polycrystalline materials formed by controlled crystallization of a precursor glass article. A glass-ceramic may be prepared by exposing a glass monolith to a thermal treatment for conversion to a crystalline state. This is referred to as “internal nucleation” or a “bulk” or “monolith glass-ceramic forming process.”
Glass-ceramics may also be prepared by firing glass frits in what is referred to as powder processing methods. A glass is reduced to a powder state, formed to a desired shape, fired and crystallized to a glass-ceramic state. In this process, the relict surfaces of the glass grains serve as nucleating sites for the crystal phases. The glass composition, particle size, and processing conditions are chosen such that the glass softens prior to crystallization and undergoes viscous sintering to maximum density just before the crystallization process is completed. Shape forming methods may include but are not limited to extrusion, slip casting, tape casting, spray drying, and isostatic pressing.
Sintered glass-ceramic materials have properties that may make them suitable for many uses. Examples of such uses include high strength structural composites; sealing agents to effect metal-to-metal, metal-to-ceramic and ceramic-to-ceramic seals, including hermetic glass-to-metal electrical feed-through seals; and as sealing agent in microreactors and bioassay equipment. While various materials have been used as sealing agents, for example, epoxies and cements among others, improvements in this area are needed. The present invention discloses glass-ceramic materials that can be used as sealing materials, and also as high temperature coating, for metals and ceramics.
The present invention is directed to novel compositions suitable for forming glass-ceramic materials that be used in a variety of applications. In particular, the glass-ceramic materials of the invention can be used as sealing agents and as high performance coating for metals, metal alloys and ceramics.